


Clueless

by haruka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Loveless - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yayoi has a secret love interest ....</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p><p>Male/male relationships and Yuiko-bashing included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

Clueless (Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

There were a lot of things that Yayoi knew he was not. He wasn't a good athlete – his asthma created a problem there, not to mention his small stature. He wasn't good at being suave. He'd tried it, and it just didn't come off.

He was, however, a pretty good actor. He proved it every day as he continued to pretend he still had feelings for Yuiko.

At first, he had almost convinced himself, but the truth was, his affections had shifted. He hung around the vapid girl who had hurt his feelings and lied to him for one reason only now.

It enabled him to get close to Aoyagi Ritsuka.

The other boy had no clue that Yayoi was attracted to him. He thought he was still infatuated with Yuiko, which was fine for now. The three of them hung out together, and as a result, Ritsuka was getting to know him, and vice versa. It was only a matter of time before Yuiko did something thoughtless to turn Ritsuka off, and Yayoi had a feeling that Aoyagi was less tolerant of such things than he had been himself. Then it would just be the two of them.

Unless, of course, he factored in Ritsuka's friend, Agatsuma-san … Soubi. For some reason, the two seemed closely linked – it seemed to involve Ritsuka's deceased brother. That was all Yayoi knew.

At times, he had felt an odd prickle of concern that the two were attracted to each other. But even if it wasn't unlikely, it was impractical. Soubi was twenty. Ritsuka, on the other hand, was twelve, like Yayoi. A relationship between the two younger boys made much more sense.

Although suspecting that Ritsuka liked Soubi that way did encourage Yayoi in one sense. It meant that the other boy didn't flinch at the idea of a male partner.

He waved as he saw Ritsuka and Yuiko come around the corner and ran to catch up to them. They were going to the park, and for now, it was still the three of them.

\--

(Word challenge - Oblivious)

(2005)

Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
